


sweet relief

by ezrafitz



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Ezria, F/M, Lotsa Smut, Student/Teacher, classroom!sex, no penetrative shit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezrafitz/pseuds/ezrafitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At first, Ezra isn't sure if his eyes are playing tricks on him. Surely Aria has enough composure to contain herself, especially in class. However, as blue eyes study over his girlfriend's figure, he comes to the conclusion that his assumptions are correct. Aria is, for lack of a better word, horny." Set in season one. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet relief

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season one. Ezra's book never existed, and he never dated Alison, because how stupid were those storylines? Again, I wrote this in one sitting and didn't proofread a word of it, so forgive any spelling errors/general oddness. Enjoy, and please review!

Bye, horrible fic!


End file.
